


Hotline Bliss

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Omega Rhys, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, jack calls himself john, so much moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Alpha Jack is stuck at work. Heat sick omega Rhys calls Jack's private line by accident. Jack plays with him. Things get dirty. 99% dirty talk and 1% plot.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Hugo Vasquez
Comments: 19
Kudos: 400





	Hotline Bliss

The coffee was cold, the computer monitors were swamped with messages and texts for Jack to look at, and there were about a dozen tablets and ECHO devices on his desk needing his attention. He’d given his secretary a well-deserved vacation, but it had been four days and he’d only been out of the office for two. How _did_ she handle all this shit? Jack had taken to deleting emails out of boredom, or setting up meetings with different departments at the same time on the same day just to watch the fallout and infighting between them and sending off various loader bots to either keep the peace or quarantine sections when research and development got snippy with engineering.

This also meant that he was focused on his screen and didn’t even bother to look at the display screen when his phone rang. He picked it up, tucking it against his ear and shoulder. He’d broken three earpieces on the first day so he’d gone back to the faithful handheld phone.

“Speak.”

There was a faint hitch on the other end of the line and Jack rolled his eyes. It wasn’t unusual for someone to have a panicked moment when they called him. He sighed.

“Speak or I’ll hang up.”

“ _Hel-hello?”_ The second hitch of breath made Jack pause. “I’m, um, I’ve never… _ahhhh_ …never called one of these before.”

Jack’s finger hovered over the keyboard. He frowned. Was this some sort of stupid prank? Who the hell was he going to have to vent this time?

“One of these?” Jack mocked.

“A-a heat hot-hotline…” the words were soft and weak.

Jack slowly blinked at his screen. He quickly brought up the ECHOnet and searched for heat hotline as he listened to the soft sighs and swallowed gasps coming from the other end of the line. _Heat hotline: Designed for omegas who want to talk to an alpha during their heat. We provide praise, comfort, dirty talk, and regular conversation. Three-dollars a minute._ He looked at the phone number and noted the three-digit difference between the hotlines number and his private number.

Jack leaned back in his chair, his lips twitching. “Damn, you must be desperate to be calling a heat hotline. What’s the matter, Sweetheart, can’t catch an alpha?”

The pained whimper in response pulled at Jack but he squashed it down. It wasn’t his fault some omega couldn’t get laid or dial the right number.

“He left me to go bar hop-ping , _ahhh_ , on Elpis.” The omega whined and Jack did feel a bit bad.

“Why not go fuck another one?” Jack glanced at his screen as another email came in. He ignored it.

“They’re all too short.”

“Too short?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“You tall and leggy, Baby?” Jack switched from his email to the list of employees on Helios.

“Y-Yeah.”

“What’s your name?”

“I-I don’t, don’t, _oh god_ ,” a pained moan caused Jack to pause. He licked his lips.

“Name or I’ll hang up.”

The answering silence was met with a small whisper.

 _“R-Rhys._ ”

“Rhys.”

“You-yours?”

Jack typed in the name into the accounts for workers on Helios and came up with one result: Rhys Strongfork. He wanted to laugh. What kind of fucking name was that? Instead, he skimmed the personal file as he answered.

“John, sweetheart. The name is John.”

“Ooh, _John_ ,” Rhys sighed softly.

_Endotype: Omega. Department: Propaganda/hacker. Defining features: Cybernetic eye and arm. Tattoo on arm and chest. Partnered with alpha Hugo Vasquez. No children. Roommate Vaughn, Beta. Handsome Jack fanboy._

_“_ John? Are-are you still there?” Rhys’s voice was worried.

Jack tore his gaze away from the screen and smirked. He could have some fun with this.

“You all horny, Baby?” Jack cooed.

A quiet whimper followed with another, “Yes.”

“Your dick hard?”

“Uh-huh,”

“You covered in slick?”

“Yes,” Rhys whimpered.

“Poor baby. No alpha to fuck you right. What are you going to do?” Jack mocked.

There was shuffling before Rhys spoke again, uncertain.

“J-John?”

“It really is sad.”

“You’re mean.” Rhys whispered.

Jack snorted. “Mean?”

“You’re mean for an alpha.”

“But you like it when I’m mean.” Jack purred into the phone, his voice dropping to a tone he knew his bed partners loved. The soft whimper that met him caused his grin to widen. “Come on, _Rhysie_ , admit it.”

“Y-Yeah.”

The words were so soft and so breathless it made Jack lean back in his chair. He turned away from his desk to stare out at the purple moon of Elpis. This could be a nice little break, he decided. He’d play along and help.

“What do you want, Rhysie?” Jack asked, his voice low, rough. The answering moan made him squeeze the armrest of his seat.

“I-I-I want, um, um…” Rhys trailed off, his words turning confused.

“You heat sick, baby?” Jack whispered.

“Yes,” Rhys whined.

“You got any toys nearby, Rhys?” Jack moved his hand from the armrest to squeeze his own thigh.

“T-two.”

“Two? Well, aren’t you a dirty thing.” Jack teased.

“N-No. I’m, I’m good. Tell me I’m good.” Rhys was pouting and Jack felt a heat stir in his belly.

“I’m only going to say that if you behave. Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_.”

“Is one bigger than the other?”

“U-Uh huh. Big-big as my wrist.” Rhys swallowed.

“Almost as big as me,” Jack mused. Rhys gasped. “Have you been teasing yourself? Using your fingers and all that?”

“Since-since you called me Rhysie.”

Jack swallowed. His own breathing was starting to quicken and he was beginning to feel warm.

“Are you kneeling on the floor?” Jack asked.

“H-Hold on,” more shuffling before Rhys spoke again. “Now, I am now.”

“Grab the other cock toy—”

“Uh huh,”

“And keep it close.”

“O-Okay.” 

Jack swore he could hear Rhys shaking through the phone. He licked his lips, spreading his legs just a bit and shifting in his chair.

“We’re going to pretend, Rhysie, I’m going to talk, and while I talk, you’re going to start teasing yourself with that fat cock.” Jack purred and Rhys _moaned_.

“Yes, y-es, please,” Rhys answered.

“I haven’t been home in _days_ , been busy with office work and you’ve been all alone in bed at night,” Jack began, his voice lowering. “And you, _you_ , are so horny. I haven’t touched you in so long.”

“ _John_ ,” Rhys moaned.

“Which is a shame. You’re such a sweet omega, so good, and such a _slut_ in bed for me.”

“Oh god.”

“You’ve had enough one night. Got to take matters into your own hands.”

“Yes, _yes_.”

“You’re on the bed, on your back with your legs up to your chest. That little omega cock of yours is straining against your belly but no matter how much you jerk it, how much you tease it, you can’t come. You need a fat cock in you, don’t you, baby?”

“Ah, oh god, John,” Rhys whimpered, his breathing increasing.

“You start teasing yourself with that fake dick, rubbing it against the back of your slick soaked thighs, just like I’d do with my own cock.”

_“O-O-Oooh.”_

“You’ve been playing with yourself all night, haven’t you?” Jack continued.

“Yes-yes, please,” Rhys was panting into the phone.

“Push the tip of that fat cock in,” Jack ordered.

There was a muffled silence before a heavy sigh and a pleased _mewl_ came through the line. Jack licked his lips.

“That feel good, Rhysie?”

“U-Uh huh, but…” Rhys’s voice trailed off.

“But?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Not as good as yours.” Rhys’s voice was soft, uncertain, teasing.

“Of course it isn’t, Kitten. But you’re desperate for dick, aren’t you? Bet you look at all those other alphas in meetings and wonder how big they are, how thick, how’d they’d feel in your tight little ass.”

“N-No,” Rhys swallowed.

“No?”

“Just-just you, only, only you,” Rhys whispered.

“That’s right, Kitten. Just me because I’m the only one who knows how to fuck you right,” Jack growls low in his throat. “I’m the only person who knows how to bend you over and take you. I’m the only person who knows what sort of slutty omega you _really_ are.”

“Oh-oh god, I need, I need,” Rhys babbled.

“You sitting on the tip of that dick, Rhysie?” Jack asked.

“Y-y-yes, yes, John, _help_ ,” Rhys begged and oh, that made Jack’s dick throb.

“I want you to slam down on that hard cock.”

There was a moment of silence, and Jack wondered if Rhys _had_ done it when Rhys spoke, his voice hushed and worried and _desperate_.

“I-I can’t, it’s too-too big, I, I can’t take it all—”

“Have you tried?”

“Ah, n-no.”

“You are going to slam down on that and you want to know why?” Jack’s tone turned hard as he reached for his own belt. His cock was starting to strain against the material of his jeans.

“W-Why?” Rhys gulped.

“Because I’ve just come into the bedroom after a long day at work and found you playing with your toys. I’m going to grab you and force you onto your belly on the bed—”

“ _John, John—”_

“And I’m going to take out that toy and force those long legs of yours apart—”

“ _Uh, uh_ ,”

“Open my belt and drop my fly. Push my jeans down my hips and pull out my cock. That’s what you really want, isn’t it, _Rhysie_ , you want my dick don’t you.” Jack growled. His own belt was loosed, his fly down. He gave his cock a long squeeze and almost sighed with it.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Rhys moaned.

“I’m grabbing you by the hips, holding you still while I rub my cock against your thighs, getting it slick before pushing the head against your eager little hole. It’s desperate for me, begging for a proper fucking.” There was a sharp inhale on the other end of the line and Jack continued. “Just a little of the tip to show you I’m still sweet, that I’m _nice_.”

“You’re not-not nice,” Rhys whispered.

“No,” Jack squeezed the heat of his own dick, his hips bucked into his hand. “I’m mean. But you like it when I’m mean, so I push it all in, _force_ you to take it all at once.”

The was shuffling before a high pitched wail filled the line and Jack let his eyes fall shut, stroking his cock, smearing the precum around the crown as he listened to Rhys continue to wail. When the sounds stopped and were replaced with words, Jack listened, pleased and hot as Rhys babbled.

“ _Bigbigbigbigbig_ ,” Rhys mewled.

“You like that, Rhysie? You like how big I am?” Jack breathed

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

“Did you come, kitten?”

“Uh…huh… it’s all over my belly and the floor,” Rhys sighed. “So good. So _good_.”

“ _Good boy_ ,” Jack purred and Rhys moaned at the words. “Because I’m not done. I’m going to start rocking my hips, thrusting in and out of your tight ass.”

“Nnnh, I-I can’t, I’m so sensitive,” Rhys pleaded.

“Rhys, move your hips,” Jack ordered. He waited until he heard faint whimpers and panting filling the line. “There, that’s better isn’t it?”

“U-Uh huh,” Rhys moaned. “Is it-is it okay?”

“Is what okay?”

“To touch, touch myself?”

Jack bit back a groan. Instead, he stroked his dick, fisting it and increasing the pace. “I’ll allow it this once. But you have to tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m stroking my sides, and, and pinching my nipples, _oh_ ,” Rhys sighed.

“You like that, Rhys?” Jack husked.

“Yes, yes, I’m sensitive all over. Everywhere. _Please touch me._ ”

“Oh, Kitten, I’m going to touch you _everywhere_. I’m going to touch your cock, and jerk it,”

“It’s hard again,” Rhys sounded miserable and Jack laughed.

“Poor omega,” Jack teased.

“ _Please_.”

“Touch it. Smear it all over with your cum and slick.” Jack whispered.

A soft groan replaced some of the mewls and Jack knew Rhys was doing was he was told. “Now, I want you with your other hand to touch your neck.”

“My-my neck?”

“Uh-huh, and I want you to press your nails into your bonding gland because I’m biting you there, Sweetheart. Got you held against the bed, fucking you, filling you up. Got to bite you too. Can’t have you wandering off to another alpha.” The chair was starting to creak with Jack’s thrusts into his first, he was breathing faster.

“ _J-John?”_

“Yeah, baby?”

“Would-would you, I-I mean, would you…bree…ummm…breed…” Rhys’s voice trailed off, the desperation clear.

Jack’s hips stopped, his breathing stuttered. Oh, he knew exactly what Rhys wanted and damn it if it didn’t make his gut twist and his ball ache.

“You want me to _breed you_ , Rhysie?”

“Umm, ummm,” there was a note of panic in the omega’s voice and Jack grinned darkly, his hips moving again, his cock flushed and hard, leaking down his knuckles on his fist.

“You want to get bred, Rhysie? You want a fat belly?”

“Y-Yes,” Rhys admitted quietly.

“Oh, kitten, you should have told me sooner. I’d have you bent over _everything_ to breed you good.”

“ _Oh. God._ ”

“Get home from work and skip that supper you’d make to push you against the table and fuck you. Drag you into the bathtub. Heat’s good for omegas wanting to get fat, did you know that? Fuck you in the tub. Do it at work too.”

“ _J-J-John!”_

“Drag you into a closet and fuck you against the wall, make you go back to work with cum and slick on the back of your thighs and smelling like a well-fucked omega. All the others would be jealous, knowing you’ve been dicked, been touched and handled by a big alpha. You wouldn’t have a choice either, not that you’d want one. Get you on your knees or on your back and you’d stay there with a round belly _begging for my cock—”_

There was a sudden crash of the phone hitting the floor on the other end of the line followed by Rhys’s breathless cries and squeals of “ _OhgodohgodohgodpleasepleaseohgodIcan’t—ohgod!”_

Jack ground his jaw, bucking into his own fist as his orgasm hit him _hard_. Cum shot out and covered his fingers and large hand, most landing on the floor but some on the thigh of his jeans. He rocked into his fist, letting that hot spiked ball of heat spread through him as he listened to Rhys’s distant moans as he came as well.

When he finished, Jack flopped back onto his chair, panting for breath. When he could think again, he grimaced at his hand and turned back to his desk, grabbing some tissue and wiping his fingers clean before tossing the used tissues into the trash and tucking his dick back in his pants. He’d need to head upstairs and get changed, but first…

“You still with me, Rhysie?”

There was a soft, liquid, sigh from the other end of the line before Rhys finally spoke.

“ _Joohn_?” Rhys slurred.

“You sound well fucked, Baby.” Jack smiled.

“I’m full and sore. I’m tired too.” Rhys sighed again.

“You still got that other cock nearby?”

“Y-Yeah,” more shuffling before Rhys spoke again. “I have it.”

“I want you to lick it. Can you lick it for me, Rhysie?” Jack kept his voice soft, and listened to the faint sounds of Rhys licking.

“All licked,” Rhys whispered.

“Good boy. I want you to suckle it for me. Can you do that for me?”

“Uh huh,” Breathless, Rhys did as he was told.

“That’s me, baby. You’re suckling me. Loving my cock.” Jack murmured and Rhys quietly moaned. “I want you to sleep now, okay? You’ve been so good, You’ve such a good little omega. When you wake up, you’ll have a hard cock in your ass and one to suck on. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“Y-Yeah,” Rhys swallowed. “But…”

“But?” Jack refused the urge to look at his computer screen.

“But I won’t have your voice.” Rhys pouted.

“Oh, oh kitten, I’ll be right here. I’ll text you my private number, and you call me tonight, and I’ll take good care of you.” Jack purred.

“Yes, please,” Rhys murmured. “I’m going to sleep now. Bye, John.”

“Bye, Rhysie.”

The line ended and Jack dropped the phone onto the desk. He relaxed in the comfort, allowing himself to breathe in and out, a lazy grin creeping across his face. He looked to the profile page still on display of Rhys. He would make Rhys his omega. A few more phone calls, a meet up or two, and he’d have the omega on his bed crying his name and begging for a fat belly.

Jack’s gaze drifted to his alerts and switched over to them, sighing at the thirty new alerts that had come up since Rhys had phoned him. He was going to give Meg a raise to never take another vacation if it meant she dealt with all this shit, but at least he had his Rhys to look forward too.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @skybloodfox


End file.
